


Put Down the Book Already!

by Heartless_Zombie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Aviyah is German, Fluff, M/M, Tom works at a coffee shop, so that's why he talks kinda weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartless_Zombie/pseuds/Heartless_Zombie
Summary: Tom has good news from work, but Aviyah is stuck in his book.
Relationships: Tom/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Put Down the Book Already!

Aviyah was sprawled out on the couch, both legs dangling off the edge. One arm hung limp on the floor while the other propped up the book he was reading. It was his day off, so he did that the whole day, only moving if absolutely needed. He was lost in the story. Mysterious paranormal events, outer space, humor, action; everything he could ever hope for. 

He was so lost that he didn’t even notice Tom come in the door. 

“Hey Avi, I’m home,” Tom greeted him, not getting a single response, “I brought home some Chinese food.” Once again, no response, “Where the heck is he?” He grumbled to himself.

Poking his head into the living room, he immediately saw why Aviyah wasn’t acknowledging him. With a sigh, he went back out and tossed the bags onto the kitchen counter. He made the two of them their own plates and set them out, “Avi, dinner time.” Tom called, peeking his head back out. Aviyah was still deep in his book.

“Fine, we’ll play it your way,” Tom grumbled. Marching out to the room, he stood over Aviyah, blocking the light with his shadow.

Aviyah only let out an annoying whine before rolling over so he could have light on his book again.

"It's time for dinner, stink butt. C'mon," Tom stated, purposely stepping into Avi's light. Avi just whined again and moved out of the way.

With a sigh, Tom pinched the bridge of his nose. He flopped down on top of Aviyah, scooting his way up so his head would be right between Avi's arms.

Aviyah flinched in shock, looking down at the two hollow sockets staring right back at him, "Oh, hallo Tom." He greeted, dog-earing his book and setting it aside on the end table, "When did you get home?"

"About twenty minutes ago. I've been trying to get your attention this whole time." Tom pouted.

Aviyah chuckled, running his fingers through Tom's hair, "I am sorry. I guess I got lost in the story again." He sniffed the air with a smile, "Did you bring home take out?"

Tom nodded, "Yeah. I figured we should celebrate since I got that promotion."

Avi's eyes lit up, "You did?! That is great!" He sprang up and wrapped his arms around Tom, "I will have to come over and speak to the manager sometime."

"Yeah, but just let them know who you are first. Most of them still have nightmares about the last person that wanted the manager." Tom shuddered at the thought of the woman. She barged into the store demanding a refund because her coffee had no ice when she ordered a regular coffee, "Hopefully I don't have to deal with that."

"You will be great," Avi reassured him. He scooped Tom up in his arms and carried him out to the kitchen, "Now let's celebrate. I am starting to get hungry."


End file.
